


【塞夏】Morningstar

by serena_jin



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23038333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serena_jin/pseuds/serena_jin
Summary: 教堂画家和伯爵家的小男孩之间的爱情故事。一发完。Σ 'αγαπώ=我爱你。
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	【塞夏】Morningstar

I

夏尔坐在天鹅绒幕布前方，看着对面的画家用鬃毛笔刷在木质调色板上匀出一团棕红色。他看了看自己差不多颜色的鞋头叹了口气，疑惑着自己还需要在这个地方保持同一个姿势坐多久。

画家扶了一下只有一边镜框的眼镜，银色的链子从眼睛旁边一直坠到领口下方。他又往面前的画布上点了两笔，动作幅度很大但没有一滴颜料迸到衣服上。

有光从青年的发丝间洒下来落到他的鼻梁，向下照亮了他握着笔那只手的骨节。

“麻烦您了，先生，但是请问我还需要在这里坐多长时间？”

青年好像终于注意到他的存在了一样抬起头——即便他的作画对象就是面前的夏尔——瞟了一眼手腕上的表。

“的确很长时间了呢。”

他偏了一下头，半边镜片从画架后面露了出来。

“Mr. Phantomhive。”

好像称呼外面伯爵一样的叫法引起了夏尔的不满。

……放过我吧。

画家从旁边的小桌上拿起了一张备好的纸和一根炭笔，终于抬头看了几眼夏尔的脸。男孩偏开头，不让自己的目光跟男人产生交叉，但又忍不住去关注对方在做什么。

他看到画家拿着炭笔快速从纸的一边挪到另一边缘，从这个很不合适的角度只能看见轮廓的侧面和青年移动的指尖。画家突然抬了抬眼皮，锐利的目光从单边镜片里透出来一点一点从头到尾扫过夏尔的全身上下。

他居然有酒红色的眼睛。

夏尔在一瞬间的偏差中忘了移开视线，在画家的目光缓缓下移的时候与他直直的四目相对。

视线锁定的时候夏尔不禁颤栗了一下，眼睛一眨不眨盯着对面的青年。

他看到黑色头发的青年轻轻地小声笑了一下，随即低下了头开始专注于手中的工作。

那双眼睛像两颗闪耀的红宝石，缀在青年凹陷程度刚刚好的眼窝中，闪烁着美丽至极的光泽；像圣经当中的恶魔会拥有的异色双目，漆黑色的羽毛编织成他黑色的头发。

在阳光跳跃到纸面上之前画家已经完成了速写。

他放下笔，拾起散落在脚边的颜料一罐一罐放进包里，收拾妥当之后起身将画架推向墙边，拿起边缘仍旧洁白的画框。

“告辞了，Phantomhive伯爵。”他听见画家这样对他的父亲说，探出头来注视着男人离开。

“辛苦您了，塞斯先生。”

“……”

画家没有说话，但是夏尔看到他的眉头向内拧了一下，又迅速回归了原位。

塞斯先生？

记忆中的名字貌似不是这样的，于是他看向画家的方向，希望至少这个人有一点纠正过来的表现。

他极度厌恶着不论他的父亲说什么都连连鞠躬哈腰就差跪下来点头的那群哈巴狗，更烦透了不论什么时候连别人的名字都不费心去记的那位伯爵大人。

说点什么吧。明明是叫Sebastian……对吗？

夏尔盯着画家的脸，不知道自己在急切地希望着什么。

青年推开大门。

夏尔从门口的房间里走出来，向画家小小的鞠了一躬，转身向楼梯踏去。

“令尊的画像请允许我带回去继续加工，本月内一定会给您送来的。”

伯爵低低的应了一声。“有劳了。”

画家颔首表示告辞。

“顺带提醒您一句，我的名字叫做Sebastian Michaelis，请您下回一定不要叫成其他的什么了，不然我会很苦恼的。”

大门合拢的时候发出了“咚”的一声沉闷声响。

这回轮到夏尔笑出声来了，细碎的笑音被淹没在了门的响声中。

伯爵在这时突然张开口咳了两声，吓得他差点跳了一下。

“夏尔。为什么在你的房间里会出现一本不该在那里的书。”

他惊愕的转过头来，发现老伯爵的手中拿着一本神话，上面还沾着从他的枕头中抽出来的一两片白色羽毛。

“你......！”

“注意你的用词。”

夏尔转过身去继续上楼梯，紧咬着下嘴唇避免展开一场争论。

“我都说了多少次了，你所涉及的知识只限于我给你的那份书单。”

“……作为基督世家更不能去看什么多神教的神话故事。”

“我会让管家看紧你的。”

似乎觉得自己的意思没有表达完整，伯爵又加了两句话，满意的看着这些文字产生的效果。

怒气开始在夏尔的胸口处积攒。他不注意的时候指甲已经掐进了手掌的皮肤里，留下四个红嫩的痕迹。

他能想象到被附加在身上的一道道枷锁。还有因为伯爵而沉默抑郁的母亲。

“我知道了。”

顿了顿他又补了一句：“伯爵大人。”

窗外地上仅剩的几片红叶快要腐烂了，棕色的斑点黏在叶脉上，同那位画家调出来的红棕色一样。

他不禁期待着他的画像。

最后一片红叶颤颤巍巍地飘落到地上。

感恩节快乐。

夏尔对自己悄声呢喃道，猛的坐在没有了硬壳书的支撑之后塌陷下去的枕垫当中。

II

第二次见到那位画家是在教堂一角的画室里。

这间教堂是夏尔在他的15岁生日当天获得的可以自由来往的地方之一，原因是伯爵说‘在教堂当中净化我们罪恶的灵魂’。

‘我们’罪恶的灵魂？

世界上其他人如果都像你一样虚伪恶心的话恐怕全能的上帝连留恋的感情都没有，早在诺亚建造方舟的时候就把人类之火全部掐灭了。

脑海中闪过伯爵那天半夜跟某个情妇在房间中大闹的场面——也可能是妓女——当时他们连窗帘都忘了拉上，从夏尔的窗口可以清楚的看到内部的光景。

有白色斑点夹杂在女人红肿不堪的下体间，伯爵的指甲死死扣住了女人的臀部企图将她拉到床边，留下青紫的斑痕。

那样子令夏尔作呕。

他想起母亲房间当中大开的窗户，风吹过被母亲的脚步压平了的雪堆，掀起一两波浪花。

从那天起他再也没有见过温柔的母亲，只剩下强加在他身上的无穷无尽的束缚。

母亲从来不会对伯爵的话加以解释，即使经常被一巴掌扇在脸上也不会高声喊一句话。无人理解的她就那么一直坐在窗边，任由风吹起她没有扎成一束的头发。

夏尔经常为了躲避伯爵跑到母亲的怀里趴一整个下午，贪恋着她温暖的怀抱和散发出清香的发梢。

母亲从前应该也有那么一个互相倾慕的人吧。她在窗外的天空中看到那个人的影子了吗？

…终于下定决心离开的那天是去寻找这些曾经可以拥有的时光了吗？

他记得母亲在消失的前一天流着泪跪在他的床前亲吻他的头发，反复对他说着‘对不起’。

夏尔那时就已经猜到母亲要做什么了，可是他什么也没说，傍晚的时候他平静的来到了母亲的房间合上那扇窗户，伫立在窗边对着夕阳祷告。

那是他唯一一次将希望寄托在虚无的上帝身上。

温柔的母亲从此以后再也没有回来找过他。

母亲已经从他的生命当中死去了。她是被伯爵杀死的——或许是从精神上。

他路过主过道旁边时注意到有一扇雕花木门半掩着没关住，忍不住凑过去向内看了几眼。

黑发青年坐在用铝条一层层镶好的窗户——现在还没有嵌上彩色玻璃——旁边，面前摆着一个很大的画架。有尚未盖好的颜料罐零零散散的摆在地上，五颜六色的矿物粉贪婪的吸收着房间里的几缕阳光。

更偏僻的拐角甚至还有几个未完成的大理石雕像，因痛苦而扭曲起来的神情和光滑的身体线条在每一个方面都让夏尔回想起了被收去的那本神话。

他轻轻的敲了敲门。

画家没有如他所料一样惊讶的望向他，好像早就知道他在这里了一样。

得到了默许的夏尔站在青年身后看他工作。他的画笔蘸取了一点蓝色颜料点到画面当中女人裙子的轮廓中，薄薄的涂上一层。

夏尔目不转睛的盯着画家手中的笔，看他毫不犹豫的晕开鲜亮的大红修饰领口。木板上红色的旁边就是深不见底的煤黑，代表鲜血和罪恶的色彩从青年红色的虹膜里倒映进画面当中，操控着这些纷杂的颜色的那名黑发青年在这一刻深深的吸引着夏尔的注意力。

他深吸了一口气，闭上眼睛又将它们睁开。

视线不受控的向面前的青年和他手中的笔的地方飘去，于是夏尔尝试着环顾四周，结果在雕像的旁边看见了他那天见过一次的白色画框。

他轻轻的走过去捧起那幅画像，摩挲着边缘的框架，手指向下拂过凸起的颜料痕迹。

“你有一双非常美的眼睛。”

画家的一句话打破了空气中的宁静，惊的夏尔稍微抬了抬上眼皮。

“谢谢您。我想您也是。”

夏尔站在原地，视线一寸寸慢慢移过面前自己的全身上下，惊讶于画家完工的速度之快和作品的细致程度。

“喜欢吗？”

他听到画家的声音从他身后传来，回过头去“嗯”了一声。后退的脚步不小心撞上了一尊雕像的基座，他向旁边歪了歪避免倒进颜料堆里的时候又被手中的画框捅了一下左脸，于是彻底失去了平衡，栽进及时撤开调色盘的青年的腿间，后者迅速的拿开了夏尔手中的画像并将他向上揽了揽以防他滑到地上。

夏尔立刻站了起来，掸了掸身上的尘土之后小声的对画家说着抱歉。

青年笑了笑没说什么，俯身将一个罐子从夏尔脚边挪走，避免他向后退的时候又踩到颜料上。

逆着光的黑发青年的轮廓线沾染上了太阳的辉煌，像倚在窗栏边羽翼微张的一名堕天使，面向着太阳往后掉进红色的烈火当中。

“还没完全干透，过几天我会送过去的。”画家扬起手中的作品，仰着头向后倾把它放到窗栏边上。

夏尔点了点头表示了解，重新回到画家身后，看他的笔尖从刚才断开的地方开始在画面中央跳一场灵巧的舞蹈，不时控制不住自己扭过头去盯着画家专注的侧颜。

青年身上的味道令人莫名的很安心——虽然不同于母亲的衣角——但使得夏尔的内心最深处开始后悔他刚刚那么快就站了起来。

他在那间小小的工作室内一直待到了黄昏，直到青年的轮廓线开始变得模糊不清。

Until finally the wings of the fallen angel took him away from the ashes of the sun.

III

自那天起夏尔来到教堂的时候便多了一份小小的期待，期待着那扇半掩的门和透过窗栏的阳光。

青年几乎每次都坐在房间当中，在夏尔进来的时候直视着他微笑，无声的邀请他进来。

“喜欢看书吗？”

画家有一次问他。

“偏爱神话和传说。但现在不得不阅读有关基督的书籍——还都特别厚…内容也很无聊……”

青年又笑了，夏尔才想起来他对一名在教堂里工作的画家应当改变一下措辞。

“抱歉。”

“我也觉得那些书很无聊。”

青年的唇角有一抹微笑，他弯下腰从脚边的大包里抽出来几本书递给夏尔。

“以后可以来我这里找书，小伯爵。”

“…不要这么叫了！”

画家的眼底含着深深的笑意偏开头，接住夏尔丢过来的东西。

为了反击他将调色板上的蛋液挑起了一点沾在夏尔的鼻头，看到面前的人愣了几秒后屏着呼吸凑过来扯他的领结。

鼻尖上晶亮的液体反着光，黑发青年在夏尔抓住他的领带的上部的时候突然贴近男孩的耳朵，轻轻的向内吹出一句话——

“真是可爱的Phantomhive小伯爵……”

恼羞成怒的夏尔把蛋清涂到了画家的嘴唇上，坏心地用指尖使劲摁了摁沾上了腥味液体的唇瓣，看他皱起眉头的样子终于也放声笑了出来。

修女的脚步由远及近的接近他们这个方向，鞋跟磕在坚硬的地面上发出“嗒嗒“的响声。

夏尔迅速的把手从青年的嘴唇上拿开，向后退了一步微微低下头看画家继续工作。

“您的父亲在找您。”修女探进头来对着夏尔鞠了一躬。

临走前夏尔向画家眨了眨眼睛。

“那么今天就再见了，my dear Sebastian。”

木质的房门关上后只剩下画家一个人坐在窗前把玩手中的刮刀，舌尖追着夏尔刚才指尖的温热舔掉了嘴唇上的东西。

他拾起落在地上的书，将它们整齐的码放在窗台上——夏尔一推开门就能看到的地方。

I am always here waiting for you.

第一封信是在圣诞节前几周被夏尔放进门前的邮筒中的。

他很快收到了回复，看到‘Sebastian Michaelis’这几个字母竟然令他的心情突然晴朗了起来，那几个有力的手写黑体字像透过乌云的阳光。

略微颤抖的指尖小心地拆开棕黄色信封，抽出里面折叠着的一张莎草纸。

内容无非是些关于天气和心情的寒暄，关于最近做了什么、发生了什么，关于形形色色的人物和事件——有时他们还会展开几场关于文学的讨论。

天气变冷了之后他不能像前段时间那样频繁的去拜访画家的那间小屋了，只好转而期待着清晨邮差的铃响，比之前都要积极的冲到门前等邮差将信塞进来。

第一束光照进屋子里的时候夏尔能听见自己心跳的声音，他将头贴在玻璃上深呼吸几口气告诉自己冷静。

他不知道自己在期许着什么，只是每一次打开信封的时候嘴角都会在不经意间翘起露出微笑，然后微睁着双眼，仔细的、一个字一个字的读完整封信。

黄昏的夕阳是夏尔在一天中第二喜欢的时刻。

他可以安静的坐在桌子前面拿着笔，小心的沾点漆黑的墨水，在第一行工工整整的写下18个字母加上一个空格的名字，后面跟着两个小点作为冒号。

接着笔头开始变得不受控，把他这一天的种种倾倒而出，夏尔躲在只有他一个人的房间里跟着他的想法偷偷的笑。

手下的字快要起飞，龙飞凤舞的花体让他几乎能看到画家因无奈而皱起的眉头和阅读过程中浮现的笑颜。

直到太阳最后的影子离开房间他才终于不舍地放下笔，学着画家的样子折起纸塞进信封中，轻手轻脚的踏过地毯把手中的东西放进邮筒的正中央。

他试图为自己的心情找出一份答案，在夜晚躺在被子里等待着睡意来临的时候不住的思考原因。在晨曦和黄昏当中的时间里黑发青年的身影一次次搅起大脑内部的海啸，让他想起那几根宛若魔法一样能生成许许多多精致颜色的画笔，还有青年的笑，他勾起的唇角和虹膜里尚未融化成春水的残冰。

诸如‘他是唯一一个能跟我聊得来的人’一类的理由不过是借口而已。

那么我真正的心情又是什么呢？

月光从窗帘的夹缝当中照到他的脸上，轻柔的拂过他辗转的动作。

IV

从冷漠的伯爵那里得到的一直都只有质问。

伯爵制造着一次又一次的信口开河和夏尔不屑于捅破的谎言，却在早餐桌上轻声问他为什么到半夜还没有陷入梦乡。

他低头不语会遇到骤然拔高的声调，抬起头又不知道该如何做出一个令伯爵满意的回应。

那些深夜逃窜的女人的数量丝毫不减，伯爵仿佛夏尔的母亲从未在他的生活中出现过一样放浪。

伯爵一遍一遍的对他说关于自身的谎言，高声歌颂自己的成就；一但有什么反驳，迎接夏尔的就是掐住他手腕近乎青紫的痕迹和锁起门来一天只有汤水供给的禁闭。

他从前不懂为什么伯爵会这么暴戾，那个几乎一事无成，连名号都是从死去的父亲——或者兄弟——那里继承下来的伯爵。

他想伯爵的家产之类大概也都所剩无几——所以伯爵能做到的就只有死死的扣住夏尔，扣住他最后一笔财产和纵欲的机会，好像只有这样夏尔成年后的日子里他就还能够保全自己的金子和名誉，肆意把玩落到手中的妓女。

运送过来的女人们在清晨又被塞进巨大的马车里拉走，或许是送去妓院；又或许是给那些堕落的教徒们寻个开心。

还有一沓又一沓的赎罪券被伯爵托手下高价售给他无比轻视的穷人们，从夏尔的玻璃能窥到男人肥胖粗壮的手指点过金条，笑容推开脸颊上垂下来的皮肉，使男孩胃里泛起一阵恶心。

他还记得母亲是在圣诞节的前一天逃走的。

今年的平安夜有许多来自别的家族的勋爵被邀请到宅子里做客，丰盛的晚餐从中午就开始在厨房里叮叮当当的开始准备。

“晚餐开始之前你需要说一段敬酒词。”

伯爵伸出一只手来正了正自己的领结，看了一眼夏尔的衣装。

歌颂你的功绩吗？

真是可笑的闹剧。

“我知道了。”他垂下头去，盯着红棕色的皮鞋尖，突然想起了与画家初遇时那双暗红色的眼睛。

青年在平安夜还是一个人在画室里的窗边坐着吗？

各色人等稀稀拉拉的走进了餐厅的大门，掐媚的向着伯爵微微鞠躬，抹了胶状物的头顶泛着油光。

夏尔清了清嗓子，待座位基本都被填满之后他后退一步举起了酒杯，杯中晃荡的酒红色液体在玻璃上留下一串痕迹。

“……欢迎各位来到这里参加这场平安夜的聚餐……伯爵为了我们能够有这么一个平安祥和的圣诞贡献了许多……在此我赞美举办这场宴会的凡多姆海威伯爵大人……”

从小就被强迫着一遍遍重复的话语此时震的他耳朵里有奇怪的尖锐响声冒出来，呕吐感越来越强烈。

他觉得自己快编不下去了。

在座的所有人都挂着微笑听着他的发言，在说到赞美的部分的时候一齐看向垂下眼帘装作谦虚的伯爵，不时还有稀稀拉拉的掌声。

房间里的一切都让他想砸个粉碎，包括正襟危坐的男人和用锐利的眼神盯着他的管家，撩起裙子蹭过男人肩膀的女仆还有站在这里说着完全相反的话语的夏尔自己。

万能的神啊，快降下一道圣光来将这些人制裁吧，将这些用行动侮辱了教徒这一名号的垃圾全部都打进地狱的烈火中，让他们变成丑陋的肉块——永远也得不到救赎。

“……在最后，我想提醒一下伯爵大人今天的日子……请他在拿起刀叉之前感恩诞下我的母亲对他付出的全部。”

他的致辞结束了。

夏尔已经猜到了伯爵听到最后一句话时的怒火，于是他又向后退了一步，脸上挂着一点点得逞的笑意等着伯爵站起身。

后果就是夏尔不得不在圣诞节前一天的夜晚由管家用力的抓着手臂带到他自己在一楼的房间里，随后传来的是钥匙在锁孔里转动的咔嗒声。蜡烛没有光亮，太阳早就已经落山了，连能够将他的影子在地板上凄惨的拉得很长的东西也没有。

窗外只有不断飘落到地上的雪花，一层一层的覆盖住之前地上的物体，细细密密的白色鹅毛很快充斥了他的视线。

窗户没关严实，从玻璃与玻璃之间的缝隙中有几片雪花飘到桌子上，沾湿了信封的一角。

夏尔将桌子上的信封拿了起来。

这封信今天午后刚刚被送到夏尔的手中，他还没有来得及拆封就被伯爵叫走安排门外那场闹剧，导致一下午都没能空出时间来读信。

暂且先祝你我平安夜快乐，my dear Sebastian。

折叠好的一张莎草纸只在正中央有一行小小的黑字——

Merry Christmas Eve.

他似乎能听见Sebastian俯身贴着他的耳畔悄声吐息，黑色的发梢掠过脸颊惹起他的轻笑。

月亮微弱的光只够他看清手中的信件，身体的其他部分早就已经被房间里深不见底的黑暗吞噬。雪渐渐小了，从窗户的最上端滑落的痕迹像孤独者的泪水，滴答滴答落在铁质雕花上结成小冰滴。

平安夜与他都被封存在黑白相片里，眼里的颜色只剩下手中的17个字符和句末点号。

紧握着纸角的手轻轻颤了一下，抖落出信封后面夹着的鲜红色花朵。

玫瑰花苞啪嗒一声落到地上，在接触到木地板的那一瞬间迸裂开的花瓣多么像闪着火光的节日烟花。

“砰。”

明明是那么轻那么轻的响声却如同雨后惊雷。

夏尔的脑海里冒出了初升的太阳和染上夕阳的黑色发丝，春天的花香和木板上的粉红色，娇艳欲滴的玫瑰和充满了黑色羽翼的彩绘玻璃——

胸口盛放着的樱桃酒里的气泡‘咕嘟咕嘟’地一个个碎开，飘散出来的蒸汽模糊着他的眼眶。

V

夏尔紧紧的合上眼皮又睁开。

雪已经停了，雪地里站着的是高举着画像的黑发青年。

青年扬着手里的方形画框朝他这里走过来，留下一串深浅不一的脚印等待着风来抹平，指尖在冰冷的玻璃上晕开水蒸气的圆圈。

窗户慢悠悠的又晃开了一点，留下的缝隙足够令他伸手抓住青年黑色的风衣。

“....平安夜快乐。”

画家笑了，露出了夏尔一直想见到的笑容，长长了的黑色头发滑落至肩头。

“稍等我一下。”

青年绕过夏尔的窗口走向大门，叩响金属门环后等待着管家来取走夏尔的画像。

夏尔将自己的五根手指张开摁在还没有褪下去的水雾上，透过双层薄玻璃触碰上画家逐渐消退的余温。

“带我走吧。”

他听见自己的声音悄悄的对着窗外的雪哈了一口气，白色的雾旋转着消失在夜空里。

下一秒画家的身影又出现在他的眼前，向着窗户里的他伸出手，挑起的眉梢朝他无声的作出邀请。

“砰。”

维纳斯的第二支箭命中目标。

从使劲拉开的窗户里钻出来站到雪地里仿佛用了一个世纪，记忆当中的时间丧失了它们原本的意义。

圣诞树上缠绕着五颜六色的装饰品，小金球在月光下泛着光照亮了附近的针叶。最顶上的星星倒映进面前青年的眼睛当中，那里有无边无际的星空和雪地。

风吹过夏尔的后脖颈激的他一阵颤栗，低头看了看发现钻出窗户的时候根本没有拿上披风。

“冷吗？”

画家问他，没等到点头的回复就把自己的风衣紧紧的裹在他身上。

零散的雪花也消失了，天空中只剩下正在移动的一两片云。墨黑色的幕布罩在大地的上方，所有的物体依然汇聚成同一张黑白照片。

夏尔手里捏着破碎的红色花瓣，掉下来的渣屑像血滴一样突兀的点缀在洁白的雪地里。

如同他默许Sebastian赋予他的那鲜红如血的罪孽。

青年外套上的味道丝丝缕缕钻进他的鼻腔。憋了一整天的情绪突然一下子挣脱开了锁链，不断膨胀的酸痛从心脏的最下端一直漫到大脑。

涨潮的海水很咸，到达喉咙的时候几乎呛得他无法呼吸。

夏尔盯着那棵圣诞树。

有画面毫无预兆的冲进回忆里，他想起自己还小的时候跟在母亲后面向圣诞树上挂五颜六色的彩球，小短腿晃晃悠悠的站在高高的梯子顶端，低头看一脸担忧、提着篮子的母亲。

他记得有彩球掉在母亲的头上，还能听到银铃般的笑声回荡在耳畔。

穿着长裙子的女人捡起装饰踮起脚将彩球轻轻的挂在夏尔小腿旁边的树枝上，当最后一个星星也被他装到顶端的时候他发现自己不敢原路爬下梯子，母亲只好在梯子下方大张着双臂让他闭上眼睛跳下来。

“我一定会接住你的。”母亲说。

他果真安稳的躺在了浸满了香味的怀抱里，有轻柔的指尖替他小心的抹去脸上的泪痕。

平安夜快乐。他又重复了一遍这句话，这次是盯着头顶上的天空。

只有飘过的云给予他回答。

圣诞树前的梯子还没有被撤掉，有倒挂着的小冰锥附着在脚蹬子下板上。

海水漫延到了眼眶，沙滩上所有的杂物都被冲刷进辽阔的大海中，只留下湿润的痕迹和像泪痕一样不平整的边缘。

他突然很想哭。

水珠在落到雪地上之前就被画家精准的接住了，下一个跌进怀抱的是在圣诞节前的雪夜里流泪的小男孩。

“……Sebastian。”

声音被冬天的衣服闷的不清楚。

“很抱歉，我不怎么会安慰别人。”青年轻声说道，将他向里搂了搂作为回应。

“我母亲她是在平安夜离开的——一个很久以前的平安夜。然而那座宅邸里的所有人……他们全部都像母亲从未存在过一样——在那里喝酒、寻欢作乐、和妓女一起染上污秽的罪恶……”

眼泪一滴滴向下流，夹在鼻子和面前的衣物之间弄的他很难受。

夏尔试探着向前靠，把头埋在青年的胸膛，听着里面有力的跳动声。

泪滴没有在温暖的身前结成固体，他甚至都能看见两个人之间酝酿出的热气蒸腾开来，钻进他刚刚一直在分泌泪滴的眼睛里使眼皮开始变得红肿，沾着水的长睫毛开始缠绕在一起。

“那群肮脏不堪的畜生反手将赎罪券买给贫民窟里的穷人……像压根就不知道究竟是哪些人最终会下地狱一样。”

青年的指尖冰凉，抹开他接踵而至的眼泪。

温柔的动作使夏尔哭得更凶，在雪地里一起一伏的单薄躯体让人不禁怀疑他是不是下一秒就会倒下。

青年只好圈住他的腰把他完全抬离地面。

夏尔窝在画家的怀里继续抽噎，将困扰他很久的秘密全部倾倒而出之后心情反而轻盈了许多。海水一涨一落，多余的酸胀全部从眼窝中流失到了黑发青年的怀抱里。

画家像捋顺猫的毛发一样从夏尔的发梢向下轻轻抚摸着他的后背，指尖不轻不重的按在突出的脊椎骨上。

凉凉的月光将白皙的皮肤照的透亮。

夏尔抬起头看向画家，在眼皮抬起的一瞬间对上了青年暗红色的视线。

The third arrow hit its target.

属于青年的温润的唇瓣扫过他红红的鼻头，轻轻的吸走他脸上剩余的泪水。

画家悄声在男孩的耳边呢喃一连串他听不懂的语言，听起来像祈祷，或许是一句以阿门结尾的祝愿。

Everything will be alright,my lord.

青年将手指穿插在男孩的指缝之间，捧出被他揉的不成样子的玫瑰花。碎屑被一股脑洒在男孩的头发上，灰蓝色的发丝间夹杂着的鲜红在月光下微微泛着光。

黑色头发的青年画家情不自禁的在怀中男孩的唇上留下了一个吻。

VI

记忆像破碎的玻璃片一样撒了一地，想要拾起的时候一不小心就会被锐利的尖端划伤。

男孩在碎片间垫着脚小心翼翼的寻找糖果，寻找标志着冬天结束春天开始的暖阳。

圣诞节之后的那周他发了一场高烧。

迷迷糊糊的意识不停的将那一个晚上重演，有冰冷的唇瓣碰上他满是泪滴的脸，一点一点用舌尖修补他所有的碎片。

紧接着是那个吻。

在那一个意味不明的吻结束后他微睁着眼睛盯着青年的神情，看到的是垂下的眼帘和反射回来的星光，画家弯起的嘴角、禁锢着他的双臂还有被勾住的灵魂。他不敢再望进面前两汪深不见底的血色潭水里，他害怕自己忘记呼吸，就此沦陷在微热的残温里。

之前的无数借口全部被推翻，在深夜里只有一如既往的星星同他作伴。

滴着血的鲜红心脏由他亲手一层一层剥开，剩下最后一层薄薄的筋肉的时候他却停住了，止步在离即将随着动脉奔涌而出的情感只有一毫米的空隙里。

青年只用了三支箭就打穿了他脆弱的防线，留下他一个人躺在属于失败者的病床上喘息。

维纳斯送给他午夜的干玫瑰花和掠过窗台的黑色风衣一角。

女仆和医生为他生病的原因犯愁的时候只有他一个人躺在床上，藏不住嘴角的微笑——只有他自己知道这几天的头脑发热全部应该归罪于平安夜细碎的星光。

伯爵终于意识到了最近寄给夏尔的信件数量的猛然增多，趁着他只能躺在床上命令管家仔细浏览寄件人的姓名。

于是夏尔翘首以待的时光变成了每一天的黄昏落幕。

他可以光着脚飞快地跑下床站在窗户边上，等着捕捉像猫一样轻巧的脚步声；趁着时间不注意的时候调戏般的在画家的手腕上留下一个吻痕；接过青年从窗户边递过来的几本书之后迅速从被褥下方抽出上次的书还回去。

他们的眼神对上的时候夏尔近乎贪婪的用鼻子吸取青年皮肤上的温度，任由窗户缝隙里伸过来的指尖把玩他垂下的碎发。

Of course,this isn’t love.

他一遍遍告诫自己，直勾勾的瞪着青年暗红色的眼睛直到从双眼的主人那里传来叹息，红晕飘上双颊导致他很快就低下头去盯着自己的脚尖，画家在他的头上卡一朵不知道从哪里冒出来的花作为无声的告别。

Only the boy gets the candy presented to him in red rose petals and white daisies.

Flowers are blooming,silently suggesting the oncoming of spring.

能躲过时间的穷追不舍就够了，只有没脑子的傻瓜才去考虑季节逝去之后。

Winter passed in shreds of memories lost in the abyss of time; 

伯爵要出远门了。

听到这个消息的夏尔不得不使劲克制住脸上的喜悦，装作无事地小口喝着面前的咖啡，颔首表示知晓了这一消息。

春天的第一朵花刚刚在窗外的树上盛开，仅剩的残冰化成的雪水滴答滴答从树干和树枝上落下来，打湿了精巧的皮鞋尖和马车夫的帽檐。

他穿着皮靴站在管家身旁，看着伯爵的马车载着厚重的行李箱逐渐远去，隆隆的响声随后到达了他的耳朵。

祝一路平安……凡多姆海威伯爵大人。

但夏尔低下头的动作看起来却像是在默哀。

镶有烫金字体的封面在早春的太阳里忽明忽暗的闪着光，光斑从那副单边眼镜的边缘又反射回夏尔的脸上。

画家的刻刀从大理石光洁的表面剔下几片弧型，像是在给石头脱下表面的一层外衣。中等大小的大理石很快长出了翅膀，洁白的羽毛在金光里发亮。

他现在凑近了看画家的手，屏住呼吸盯着青年灵活的手指。

“要试试吗？”

他能看出来青年本来想恶趣味的加上一句伯爵大人，可惜话到半路被夏尔瞪了回去。

他歪了歪头继续盯着青年的手臂，对于自己能否实施这项工作抱着些微的怀疑。

夏尔忍不住想把青年的指尖形容为舞蹈——无论是握着笔还是捏住刻刀的时候——一场华丽但不冗杂的华尔兹，彻底将年代加在身上的铁链全部一把扯下来。笔尖在纸上刮蹭、鞋底在地上来回移动发出沙沙的声音，鲜艳的裙摆连同杯子里的红酒一起泼洒在光滑的石头地板上。

青年将手中的工具暂且放在旁边的木凳中央，趁着夏尔走神的间隙用力扯了一下他的衣服下摆，失去重心的男孩惊呼着倒向他的怀里，画家如同他们刚刚认识的时候一样礼貌的将男孩向上拢了拢，重新握起刻刀在男孩的脸前继续修饰刚才断掉的曲线。

夏尔却没有像他们刚认识时那样立刻离开青年的怀抱。

灰蓝色头发的猫咪翘起鼻尖，反而向里靠了靠，把自己的手从两人的身体中间抽了出来。

他的手指宛如藤蔓，向前包裹住画家停下来的动作。

“教我吧。”

他说，另一只手轻轻的抚摸着刚刚被创造出来的翅膀。

青年笑了，故意往他耳朵上吐了一口气。他们的手交换了位置，这一次换做夏尔捏住刻刀，由着画家带领着他划出堕天使身体上的布料。

May the inferno bring the end to this era disrupted by foolish men.

“愿地狱之火结束这个因愚蠢的贵族们而趋于混乱的时代。”

夏尔看着他们一同雕刻出来的物件——这让他想起了传说中的恶魔，低声对着画家耳语，他转过头去直视着青年的眼睛。

画家炽热的鼻息拂过他的脸颊，这一次的吻轻巧的落在夏尔的锁骨上。

“如果我哪一天真的跌下地狱了呢，小伯爵。”

那么请这样抱着我一同离去吧。

男孩想冲着他的脸大声叫喊或是猛然吻上近在咫尺的嘴唇，但最终还是忍住了。

You have already carved your name on me in numerous of chaotic yet brilliant dreams,Sebastian.

You will always stay in my mind.

VII

无穷无尽的过道构成教堂曲折的回廊。

阳光从窗户和窗帘的缝隙里钻进室内，直到窗帘被灰蓝色头发的男孩和紧随其后的青年画家突然拉开。刺眼的光线瞬间充满了整个通向另一端的门的拐角，在木头上晕开蜂蜜一般澄黄的影子和厚重的灰尘。

许久未经人触摸的门随着吱呀一声在摇摇欲坠的金属门轴上向后晃去，于是阳光从四面八方射向他们的脸上和眼睛里，留下透亮的笑意和半下垂的睫毛。

明明刚到早春，不知名的野花却摇晃着出现在被石廊环绕着的四方形空地中，轻轻挥舞着白色的花瓣。草丛还没有完全形成，但长势好的一些植物——或许是芒草——已经快要到达夏尔的脚踝了。

自从冬天迈着步子经过大概有半个月了，伯爵的马车仍旧没有出现在窗前的视野里。

夏尔紧紧的握住了青年一如往常伸进来的手，这一次没有忘记带上一旁挂好了的披风。

“这样可以吗，夏尔凡多姆海威伯爵大人？”

青年问他，笑着看缘于隔着玻璃而挠不到他的恼怒的猫咪。

他又一次的窝在了画家的怀里，发梢透过白色衬衣蹭着青年的肌肤，企图模糊真实和梦境之间的界限。

“有什么不妥吗。”

脖颈随着昂头的动作优美的弓成一道曲线，夏尔眯起一只眼睛，手指尖轻轻的扯了扯青年的单边眼镜。

他如愿以偿的得到了一个低下头的吻，舔着嘴唇转过头去继续将脸颊贴在青年的衬衣上，嘴角挂着一丝千方百计想藏起来的微笑。

What an unrealistic dream.

尚未形成的草丛在阳光下似乎变得半透明，将草茎的脉络一清二楚的映在夏尔的脸上，另一半影子滑落到男孩头发下方的另一个身体表面。

凑近脚边的野花花瓣甚至能闻到淡淡的香气从花蕊里飘散到空中，罩住了夏尔的指尖和手中把玩的小花环。

他的上身舒服的嵌在画家的胯部附近，头稍稍向一旁偏开，避免上方不时落下来的碳粉掉进眼睛里。

等到太阳从正午的偏角移动到山顶以下，快要睡着的夏尔迷迷糊糊的将编成的花环套在画家的食指上，清香从指尖染上青年的手腕。

青年放下碳条抬起手臂，注视着最后一角夕阳从戒指的花瓣边沿逐渐消失到地平线。

他将食指贴在唇边，向藤条上掷去一枚轻盈的吻。

夏尔的呼吸仿佛停滞了一秒，目光锁在青年的指尖和他完美的唇瓣上。

他曾从青年的双唇那里获得数不清的吻，每一次触碰都使他被锁链一圈圈缠绕，紧接着被画家有力的胳臂拉进深不见底的泥潭里。

抓不住任何东西的双手奋力的找寻着他们之间那个绳结的形式，心脏上被带羽毛的箭开出来的三个大洞中填补的肉块却如同青年的眼睛一样暗红。

黑色头发的青年从初遇的那一刻起就将盛放着粉红泡泡酒的杯子放置在他面前，即使混杂着令他上瘾的毒物他也抬起了头将其一饮而尽。

樱桃和覆盆子是他春日的梦境，而黑头发的青年画家则是在冬天的雪夜只为他而炸开的绚烂的烟花。

这一次他凑过去贴上了Sebastian的双唇，舌尖笨拙的划弄着唇瓣之间的缝隙。另一条湿滑的舌头趁他不注意时灵巧地伸了进来，舔弄吸吮着他的下唇，透明的唾液从男孩来不及闭合的嘴角顺着下颌线滴落到锁骨的凹陷处，留下一滩浅白色的痕迹。

青年的指尖穿插进脑后的头发丝中央，紧紧的扣住男孩的后脑勺不让他离开，直到夏尔的双颊因氧气过少而慢慢泛红才松开手，留男孩在他的怀中小声喘气。

夏尔几乎不记得自己是怎么在一阵眩晕中被青年打横抱了起来，在上帝的神像面前被解开前襟至胸前第三颗扣子，半张开嘴迎接青年近乎饥渴的舌尖。  
锁骨中央印上了红色的吻痕，破碎的呻吟刚一出口就被Sebastian温热的双唇一层层包裹住，不让他们被教堂里的修女听到。

吻一点点从脸颊游移到胸前，青年狠心的绕过了红肿的两点转而继续在夏尔的小腹上留下绵密的印记。光洁的下巴和两颊轻轻摩擦过小腹往下稀疏的几根毛发，引来头上夏尔的惊呼和他骤然绷紧的大腿肌肉。  
青年轻轻的吻了吻夏尔的大腿内侧，鼻尖刮过他已经开始冒出透明液体的前端。炽热的舌头轻轻戳了戳他微张的穴口，立刻引来了腹部轻微的抖动和忍无可忍而溢出的喘息。

男孩低头的一瞬间看到了青年一起一伏的发梢和从锁骨一直往下蔓延的红印。透明的前液被青年用指尖抹开了，导致他整个下腹全部都看起来污浊不堪。

他现在大张着双腿躺在Sebastian的身下，就像数不清个不眠的夜晚看到的女人们那样。

青年的舌尖终于离开了他的下体，他看着面前的Sebastian用轻柔的指尖代替了伯爵泛着油光的手，虔诚的吻遍面前的每一寸肌肤。  
手指缓缓推进他的体内，转动着一圈圈搅弄，修剪过的指甲刮蹭过他柔软的内壁寻找那处腺体的突起。

他的手指没有放缓动作，一下下不轻不重的戳着夏尔体内的某一个突起的点。夏尔高高的弓起腰又落回到青年的怀中，忙乱的动作像受惊的野兽。  
有更多的液体从他的前端溢了出来，滴到青年的衣服袖子上。  
Sebastian脸上挂着得逞的微笑直起腰，贴上夏尔的双唇阻止他发出甜腻的声音，舌尖温柔的舔舐着他的唇瓣。

混乱的大脑似乎不知道应该对这样的欲念做出怎样的判断，于是他的记忆深处关于性欲最初的印象被翻倒了出来，倾泻在他的眼前。  
老伯爵堆满邪笑的脸蓦地映入他的思绪，这一次就像是夏尔偏开头臣服于他的身下，泥泞不堪的下体像极了上一个刚刚逃出去的妓女。  
“不要……”

有两滴泪珠随着他起伏的动作落进青年的发梢中，刚要破裂成更多细密的露滴那一瞬间青年停下了手指尖的挑逗，托住男孩的后颈直视进他的眼睛。  
“抱歉。”  
青年垂下视线，漆黑的发丝轻挠着夏尔光裸的肩膀。

凉飕飕的空气席卷走了刚才的身体接触中积攒起的热度，夏尔看着青年远去的背影，瑟缩着双腿努力不让后背接触到冰凉的柱子上。  
果然设想过的结局还是到来了。  
当噩梦真实发生的时候心脏依然会不受控的揪紧，他朝着青年的影子伸出手，用尽力气才忍住了自身体深处传来的颤抖和呜咽。  
“对不起……”  
他冲着青年消失的黑暗悄声说道，手指带领着垂下的手臂抠挖着石砖中间的缝隙。  
男孩攥紧了拳头，拼命抑制住触碰自己的冲动。

夏尔的视野下一秒转成了一片黑暗，用了好一会他才反应过来自己现在紧贴着青年的胸膛。

如同圣诞节前那一夜一样，有力的跳动声持续不断的在青年的胸膛里咚咚鸣响。  
仿佛忍了一个世纪的两滴泪珠终于夺眶而出，掉落到青年的腰腹上，很快被吸收进他同夏尔一样起伏的曲线里。  
跳动声从耳朵一路传到大脑，他安心的呼吸着Sebastian安抚的鼻音带来的热气，努力屏蔽掉伯爵的夜晚刻进他记忆里的烙印。  
青年的脉搏自他们肌肤相贴的地方钻进夏尔的心脏，直到他的心跳与青年一同拍打起已经染上了欲望的步调。

他扬起头张开殷红的双唇，焦急的寻找着青年的舌尖。  
面前的人的脸上重新拾起了那抹夏尔无比熟悉的笑容，变魔术一样从身后拿出一个小瓶子。

棕色的瓶身向外散发着奇异的香气，瓶盖被旋开时好像有无数鲜红的玫瑰花直冲着他而来。扑鼻的味道略有点刺激，令他下意识的使劲眨了眨眼睛。  
冰凉的液体自上而下滴满了男孩的身体，温热的指尖将一捧油脂轻轻的塞进他的体内。

青年的手指迫使他的身体再一次开始颤抖，不断叫嚣着的想要更多。

维纳斯将金色的、充满诱惑的苹果吊在夏尔的眼前，来回摇晃着的果实很快染上了情欲的艳红色，浓缩进Sebastian的双眼里。恶魔在他耳边低语，轻声召唤他奔向堕天使的怀抱，身体被紧紧的钉在金属锁链上无法挣脱，然而他却感觉不到一丝痛楚，任由自己沉沦在堕天使的吻中。

And all their pieces fell right into place.

青年将他填满的那一瞬间男孩的眼前仿佛有无数道白光闪过，他低声喘息着，双腿勾紧青年的腰肢将他拉近，要他把拍打出淫靡水声的肉体全部塞进自己的体内，好拼合起最后一瓣散落的碎片。

溢出的生理性泪水沾红了他的眼角，即将夺眶而出的时候被青年的双唇温柔的拂开他的双颊。  
“Σ 'αγαπώ。”  
青年俯身凑到他的耳朵旁边吹出一口热气，低沉的声音使得教堂的大厅里回荡起冰层因炸开而破裂的声响。  
他快要受不了了。  
无法继续正常运作的心脏再一次停跳，男孩被满溢而出的情感从黑暗的梦境中唤醒，他的双手攀上青年的脖颈，将他拉的更近，直到他们之间的距离消失到毫米之内。  
男孩猛的吻了上去，颤抖着将点点白色的液体淋到Sebastian的小腹和胸膛上。

Can such an oath of love whispered by you,who took me out of the Garden of Eden,be trusted,Sebastian?

VIII

修女的脚步声像鬼魂在教堂的大厅里游荡。

刚刚缓过来的夏尔现在趴在青年的怀抱里。他昂起脸，满足的眯起眼睛，感受着在暗淡的光线中由青年一个个落在他脸上的吻。

双唇像蝴蝶一样轻盈的扑扇着翅膀，如薄纱般透亮的双翼笼罩住夏尔的眼睛，在他的锁骨上用更鲜艳的红色盖住刚才快褪下去的痕迹。

热气吹在他的颈窝处使他忍不住轻声笑了出来，进一步扰乱大厅里刚才已经被他们打破了的宁静。

“谁在那里？”

修女试探性地开口，故意放轻了脚步向她刚疑似听到的声源所在的地方走过来。

角落里的男孩吓了一跳，他迅速的爬进身旁青年的怀抱里，缩紧双腿避免刚才遗留下来的液体滴落到轻易可以被发现的地方。

Sebastian用手捂住了夏尔的嘴，抱起他走向一旁窗户所在的墙角。

男孩的手指冰凉，紧紧的攥住了面前未扣上的白衬衣，抿紧了的嘴唇甚至还夹住了青年手掌上的皮肤。

画家匆忙地为他裹上两层衣衫，灵巧的手指在最外层系上披风的纽扣，依然扣在后脑勺的手指快速地梳理了两下他凌乱的灰蓝色头发。

月光透过彩绘的玻璃窗之间的镂空处将隐秘的光辉洒到他们所在的墙角，将本来就单薄的肌肤衬托的愈发惨白。高大的玻璃窗上的图案把鲜艳的颜色反射进男孩的眼睛里，在虹膜中央留下暗红的鲜血和堕天使与恶魔展开的黑色翅翼。

他轻轻地将男孩抱到已经被打开了的一角窗户边上，等待着男孩用手抓住窗檐将自己送出去。

咔嗒、咔嗒。

修女的脚步声临近了，硬质鞋底碰到同样坚硬的地板发出几声闷响。

青年的手臂支撑在墙壁和窗户之间，用身体覆盖住男孩努力钻出窗户的身影。

被发现的恐惧席卷着夏尔的内心，他全身冰凉，颤抖着用手指抓住Sebastian的小臂，将一条腿摇晃着伸出窗外，酸软的腰肢随着每个动作都向他的大脑发出尖锐的叫喊。

“有人吗？”

修女又问道，犹豫着抬高了声音。

男孩终于将自己的身体移出了教堂的窗户，回过头来发现自己依然紧紧拽着青年的胳膊。

他看着Sebastian包裹住他的手，一根一根的将他的手指掰离自己的袖口。

“跟我一起走吧，Sebastian。”

夏尔的另一只手的指尖顺着鼻梁在这个晚上最后一次勾勒出青年俊美的脸庞，目不转睛的看着面前的人眼睛下方颤动的睫毛和眼皮之间漏出来的暗红色光亮。

青年没有回答，他探出身子贴近了夏尔，用自己的双唇将这个夜晚和洁白的月光一同封印在最后一个吻里。

“Run,my lord,run.”

青年离开了他的双唇，俯身贴在他耳边低语，催促着他迅速离去。

I’ll come and find you; 

I promise you with my soul.

今晚流下的不知道第几颗泪滴再一次落到草叶尖上。

这一次没有人来将泪珠温柔的吸走，晶莹的水滴轻易的被草丛戳破，留下一地破碎的飞沫。

男孩匆忙的离开了教堂的后窗。

树林里有试图诱惑他的蝙蝠正在悄声嘶叫，他瞪了它们一眼之后向前门跑去，耳边尚且能听见修女的叫喊和无数支火把被点燃的声音。

青年将地面上剩余的液体全部抹在了门框旁的圣像上。

他用上颚冒出来的锐利尖牙咬破了自己的拇指，在修女拖着她那发出巨响的鞋底冲进来的一瞬间用鲜红的血珠盖住了透过玻璃还能看到的夏尔的身型。

身着黑色裙装的修女一抬眼就看到了大敞着前襟的青年，扣子连一颗都没有扣上，就连下身的绑带也是刚刚才在掩护情妇逃走的时候——至少她是这么认为的——匆忙的被青年胡乱系上的。

更不要提门廊中在月光下仿佛露着在嘲笑她一般的笑容的几滴白色液体和被不洁者的鲜血污染了的彩绘图案。

气愤至极的修女当即在教堂中点燃了火把大喊，同时不忘威胁青年不许逃跑，否则上帝永远也不会宽恕你们那一族的罪孽云云。

出乎她意料的是黑发的画师居然面带一丝微笑的听完了她的说辞，等到神父赶到的时候一点惧色都没有的任由他们将铁链绑在双手双脚上带进地下的忏悔室中，整个过程唯一奇怪的地方就是在他们怀着满腔怒火用铁链将青年缠到柱子上的时候有一两片漆黑色的羽毛从不知道哪里飘到了神父的头上，然而矮小的老头并没有在意这一个小小的插曲，用还在抖动的食指点着青年的额头，嘴里振振有词。

神父转身的时候宽大的睡袍稍稍向下滑掉了一点，刚好露出他肩膀上的一处红紫色疤痕和其上液体干透了的白色印迹。

青年嘴角的微笑不露痕迹的加大了。

我们难道不是有同等的罪行吗，亲爱的神父大人？

IX

Bad things always fall on his head one after another.

慌不择路的男孩冲出了教堂的后窗，却与大门前刚停下的马车撞了个满怀。

拥有灰色眼睛的管家一把抓住了他的手臂，男孩忙乱中没有理好的上衣在生拉硬拽中被扯开了一角，胸膛上的痕迹立刻被大腹便便却非常眼尖的伯爵抓了个正着。

树枝甚至都在这设想不到的厄运中惊恐的缩起了嫩芽与花苞，夜风瑟瑟的发着抖，吹过夏尔的后脑勺。

伯爵愤怒的用挂满了戒指的手指着他的脸，脸上的肥肉颤抖着衬托出嘴角的痉挛，瞳孔在看到了教堂内的火把光亮时急剧缩小，直到他那很小的眼睛里只剩下一块眼白的面积。

“把他带回去到阁楼的房间里。”

伯爵冷冷的命令道，勾在夏尔衣领上的手指向里使了一把劲，狠狠的抓住他头骨和脖子的连接处，半掐着他的脖子，没有修剪的指甲在皮肤上留下三个明显的伤痕。

嘶。他倒吸了一口凉气。

夏尔被转交给管家，随后被拎上马车，锁进了宅子最高处的阁楼里。

第二天的早上神父就到访了这座宅邸。

木门并没有屏蔽掉外界的声音，从这里可以清楚的听到楼下伯爵装作爽朗的笑声与管家对于他这几天的行踪那些添油加醋的报告。

夏尔从鼻子里轻哼了一声，换了一只耳朵贴在地面和门板的夹角处。

会客室在斜下方，假如伯爵恰巧忘记关门的话可以听见他们关于画家的讨论。或许他们故意没有关门，总之神父的叨叨声一清二楚的传到了夏尔的耳朵里。

“教堂当中出现了一个叛教者…异教徒…实在是令人发指……”

本辖区的神父用发抖的声音说道，夏尔不用看都知道他现在半倚在拐杖上，垂着眼皮不敢直视伯爵冰冷的目光。

“那么您准备怎么处理这件事情？”

他听到伯爵开口提问。

“经过地方教会的商榷，我们已经决定了在明早立刻处决那只魔鬼……他应该被绑在木桩子上……而后让火焰来审判——是的…启明星一升起就执行——您如果感兴趣的话可以来教堂目送叛教者的刑罚……”

神父唯唯诺诺的把结果告诉伯爵，言辞态度殷切的仿佛站在他面前的就是伟大的教皇一样。

两个人又开始商讨别的不知道什么事情，这次伯爵起身去关上了门防止夏尔听到更多谈话内容。

可男孩在得到自己想要的情报之后早就无心继续关心伯爵与他那肮脏——也可能是比买卖赎罪券更严重的盈利手段——的交易。

夏尔一整天都在阁楼中焦躁的踱着步子，无视昨天傍晚带来的腰部的酸疼，他绞尽脑汁想要做些什么——他知道自己必须要做些什么。

他突然很羡慕不知去向的母亲。

伯爵想方设法的将他们关在狭小的笼子里，给男孩的身体和精神都铐上了沉重不堪的枷锁——至少母亲成功逃离了，不是吗？

黄昏的夕阳标志着时间一点一点的在沙漏的反复倾倒中流逝着。

距离黎明的到来还剩下不到十个小时。

维纳斯的身影又来到了他身边，这次带上了她的儿子和他的弓箭，明晃晃的金光在他眼前一闪一闪，提醒着他被这几支箭撕裂至留下暗红色疤痕的心脏。

从窗口可以看见教堂越过树林的尖顶，圣洁的穹幕坚毅的挺立在恶魔遍布的黑森林的出口处，可惜上帝想不到的是控制教堂的神父早已经投身欲望之罪的怀抱。

他的脖颈和胸口隐隐作痛，而带来这些伤口的分别是伯爵锋利的指甲和青年温柔的吻痕。

我会沦落至此全部都是你的错，Sebastian。

So don’t you dare to leave me,until you’ve paid me back with time.

落下的太阳为大地罩上了一层血红色的影子。

夕阳落在树梢，还没有发芽的嫩叶将夕阳的下端修饰的凹凸不平，像黑发画家半眯起的眼睛。

管家打开了门送来了晚饭，在一直到夜幕降临的时间里都站在门口盯着夏尔的动向，他只好换下衣服对管家道了一声晚安，钻进薄薄的被子里蒙住头。

很快阁楼外面的脚步声就走远了，楼下传来马车夫确认时间的声音。完全的寂静没用多大一会便席卷了整个宅邸，阁楼里只剩下床板咯吱咯吱的响声。

额头无论如何贴紧冰凉的玻璃也不会看到有绳梯为他从后墙一层层降下去，更不会再一次感受到后颈上青年温热的吐息和印在锁骨上的吸吮。

焦躁和绝望席卷了全身上下，神话中的戏剧性转折当真发生在睁眼又闭上的一瞬间。

启明星升起的时刻他们将迎接东方的破晓，接踵而至的便是恶魔的消亡。

男孩想象着有舌尖一寸寸舔过脖颈上的伤痕，肌肤在堕天使的唾液下立即愈合，连火辣辣的痛感也曾不留下。

他曾在无数个辗转难眠的午夜透过闭合的双眼看到Sebastian立在床脚的侧颜，现实和梦境间的界限再一次——像之前数不清的情况下那样——被青年所模糊。夏尔便微微睁开眼睛，朝着床边的青年伸出双手。

他们的发丝彼此缠绕在一起，青年温热的鼻息喷洒在他的睫毛上。之前在他耳畔轻声响起过的摇篮曲那水一样的音调此刻又一次回荡在脑海，但他却无法清晰的辨别声音的来源。

画家搂着他的腰肢，他们在另一些真的睡不着的午夜起身来到教堂空无一人的大厅，脚步笼罩在透过玻璃七彩的光亮里缓慢的舞遍整个大厅，青年的舌尖一遍遍抚摸过男孩的双唇，他们仿若虔诚的教徒，只不过他们面向着地狱的火焰祈祷。

两片黑色的羽毛出现在他的眼前。

夏尔惊异的握住轻薄的羽翼，没有聚焦的眼睛望向教堂的方向，不知道在看着什么。

月亮挂在很高的夜空中，无论如何伸出指尖也无法触及的高度。

启明星的身影很快就会被世人所看到，只有窗前灰蓝色头发的男孩不期待堕天使在火焰的中心被剿灭。

男孩没有在月光或者堕天使的唇瓣中挑破最后一层瓣膜，反而遮遮掩掩的一次次逃避恶魔的羽翼，躲开他暗红色的双眼和黑色的发丝。

但当他一个人躺在被黑暗包裹的狭窄的木床上时，他突然又不甘心的期盼着他们共度的夜晚被时间拉的再长一点。

夏尔深深的吸了一口气又呼了出去。

黎明的半只脚公然踏进了这个房间。

恶魔用自己破碎不堪的灵魂做出了承诺，向男孩保证着一定会回来找他。

你早就已经看到我的内心了不是吗，My dear Sebastian？

X

鱼肚白划破了东边的天空。

两抹红色的霞光出现在深蓝色的天幕上，像黎明带来的丑陋的伤口中渗出来的点点血迹。

男孩用全力拉开了许久未经使用的窗户，动作尽量放轻，小心翼翼的不让这座宅邸中其他人听到声音。

夏尔爬出这间小小的阁楼，坐在窗外半围起来的一圈窗檐上。他的小腿晃悠着吊在半空，皮鞋下方是层层叠叠的树林和石头。

他现在能更清楚的看见教堂最高点的塔尖，伯爵的马车在约莫一小时之前离开宅邸去往教堂，现在还能在刚刚浸过露水的泥土中隐约看到车轮的痕迹。

第一颗星星出现了。

教堂的前门传来一声叫喊，很快喊声传遍了整个大厅，人们争先恐后的涌出来站到大门前的空地上，在最中央有几个人抬着绑上了叛教者的木桩。

几个黑点举着木头，一股脑儿的扔在了地下，另一些黑点举着明亮的火炬准备点燃这可恶的异教徒。

男孩捂住了眼睛，好像这样就能阻隔开现实一样。

火焰的尖端奸笑着舔上了青年脚边的铁链，一点点侵蚀身下的木桩，导致木头的底部开始变成焦黑的颜色。火烧的更旺，甚至能听到咔咔的声响。

火焰攀上了黑发画家的脚尖，令人们大吃一惊的是青年仍然保持着同一个姿势立在那里，好像根本没有感觉到疼痛。

虔诚的基督徒们慌乱的四下奔逃，仅剩的几个还保有理智的人——其中包括凡多姆海威伯爵——大声尖叫着让修女们向火焰中添加干草或者油脂来助燃。

火星一路烧到木桩子的顶端，互相争抢着冲进天空，冷却了之后都坠落到了下方的草地上。

火焰映在夏尔的眼睛中，明明没有烟，他的上眼皮却像被熏了一样变得酸涩起来，牵连着眼尾也开始泛红。

结束了吗。

——恐怕过几个小时伯爵就会带着胜利的微笑命管家推开阁楼的门将夏尔放出来，一边让女仆擦拭他脸上的灰一边讲述叛教者是怎样在一瞬间就变成灰烬然后彻底消失的。

他仰起脸朝向天空，让泪水流回它们本该在的地方。

男孩用发抖的指尖抓住石头做的窗檐将双腿弯着折起来移回台面上。

他没有翻回到房间里去，反倒松开了抓住石头的指尖。

男孩现在站在窄窄的一条石板上，胸口一起一伏的呼吸着，单薄的身躯开始在清晨的凉风中缓缓摇动。

Sebastian,I love you,I need you,I’ll never leave you.

夏尔面向着火焰燃起的方向轻盈的踮起脚尖，大张开双臂，仿佛要去拥抱那将要舔舐启明星的焰舌。

身体缓慢的向前倾斜，他决然的闭起眼睛，使劲向下踢蹬老旧的石质窗檐让身体向下落进重力的怀抱。

All Hail Lucifer！

毫发未伤的青年带着微笑挣脱了缠在身上的铁锁。

他猛然一抖，将木桩掀翻在地，灰烬眯住了惊恐的群众的眼睛。

恶魔终于完全展开了背后漆黑的双翼。

翅膀的动作带来了几片黑色羽毛从天上落下来掉在主角和伯爵的头上，二人拖沓着湿漉漉的衣服匆忙躲进教堂，其间不忘对着他甩动银质的十字架。

他无暇顾及这些愚蠢的行为，迅速地展开翅翼向着伯爵宅邸的阁楼处呼啸而去。

夏尔曾想象过死亡时的痛感，并因惧怕而不敢去尝试。

在此时此刻，距离落地还有不到一秒钟的时间里，逝去对他来说好像也不那么遥远。

那你就只能在地狱里慢慢偿还我了，Sebastian。

But you promised me with your soul that you would come and find me;

I’m still waiting for you.

男孩紧闭着眼睛，但想象当中的地面却并没有到来。

取而代之的是有力的双臂和温热的怀抱，堕天使的黑色双翼紧紧的包裹住怀中的男孩，从来没有过惧怕这一感受的恶魔此时长长的舒了口气。

“刚才真是太危险了。”

恶魔从离地面很近的地方抱起男孩，扇动双翼向上飞去。

夏尔睁开了眼睛。

第一反应是环住青年的脖颈；下一个想法是弓起身体吻住青年的双唇。

漫长的一吻结束后夏尔轻轻喘着气抬起手臂抚摸着Sebastian的脸庞，像是在确认这是否真实。

不过到底是不是在现实中已经无所谓了，毕竟他又回到了那个熟悉的怀抱里，就算这是梦境他也再不愿醒。

Sebastian的轮廓线被清晨的光亮照射的有点模糊，夏尔松开手中的黑色羽毛将青年的脸拉的更近。

“Sebastian....”

“带我走吧。”

夏尔贴近青年的黑色发丝，在他耳边悄声呢喃道，再一次郑重的落下一个吻。

这一次他得到的回应是Sebastian带着热气的笑声，即便是春季也依然能够在天空中聚集成白色的水雾。

“Yes,my lord.”

You know I can’t deny you.

青年将食指上灼热的花环摘了下来套在男孩的纤细的中指上，完成这一动作后不忘在他的手背上再留下一枚轻轻的吻。

黑白相片被青年一笔一笔填充进了无比鲜亮的颜色。

天空中只剩下启明星还在执着的发着光，而它刚才见证的男孩被黑色头发的青年紧紧的抱起，承着堕天使漆黑的羽翼向焰火的方向里去了，留下吻痕的影子和一两片落下的黑色羽毛。

The Morningstar marks the coming of a brand new day.

And they have the whole of eternity before their eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> 把这篇也放上来吧wwww  
> 感谢阅读！请给我comment！！！


End file.
